


You asked for it

by kayejwrotes



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, M/M, Nurse Iwaizumi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayejwrotes/pseuds/kayejwrotes
Summary: This wasn’t something that Hajime exactly enjoyed. He wasn’t the one that had started it.No, not at all. It was Tooru.They had a healthy and fulfilled sex life, but they never fell into a real routine. They liked to spice things up, keep the flame alive and all that shit.To cut it short, they enjoyed experimenting things behind closed doors, and this time it was Tooru’s turn to make a request.





	You asked for it

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this as my very first awkward attempt at dirty talking. I had fun writing it, but it was also incredibly embarrassing.  
> Not betaed, since I merely made it in time to post it for day 2.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this! :)

This wasn’t something that Hajime exactly enjoyed. He wasn’t the one that had started it.

No, not at all. It was Tooru.   
  


They had a healthy and fulfilled sex life, but they never fell into a real routine. They liked to spice things up, keep the flame alive and all that shit.  
  
To cut it short, they enjoyed experimenting things behind closed doors, and this time it was Tooru’s turn to make a request.

  
When it came to present his requests, Tooru usually had two ways to do it: work around them, or be extremely blunt and just blurt out the thing he wanted to try in the most random of moments.   
This particular one, happened while they were at the local Starbucks waiting in line for their morning coffee in one of those rare mornings when their routines overlapped.

Hajime was half-asleep, but Tooru was very much awake and seemed oddly concentrated on something, when he suddenly turned his head and declared looking at his boyfriend dead in the eyes, “Iwa-chan the next time we have sex I want you to dirty talk the shit out of me”.

It was such a random question at ass o’clock, that Hajime had only stared him back and answered a short “Sure”, before walking up the queue with a smiling Oikawa at his side.

It was just a few hours later, while he was heading back from his shift at the hospital, that he realized he had actually said yes to this.

He considered going back to work again, but he knew it was just a matter of time. Whenever Tooru would feel like it, he’d ask for the thing and Hajime would not be able to escape from it.

He couldn’t take it back, otherwise, Tooru would complain non-stop about him going back on his steps, not being fair, and that they had a pact over these kinds of things - he had even made him sign a fucking mock-contract over this.

Walking home, he dreadfully repeated himself it was just a matter of time.

* * *

Dinner had been a quiet, lovely affair. For once they had both been home around the same time, Tooru was already tinkering around pots and pans making a lot of unnecessary noise while he sang off key to some happy pop song blasting at full power.

Looking at him from the entrance of their little kitchen, Hajime felt his previous worries melt away.

He forgot about everything else during dinner, enjoying for once the opportunity to have dinner with his boyfriend and relax with him.

They watched a movie together, snuggled up in that ridiculously fluffy but so warm blanket Tooru’s mom had gifted them, and after a quick shower, Hajime was more than ready to fall face first on their bed.

However, it seemed like Tooru wasn’t having any of it.   
His dear, lovely, fucking perfect, boyfriend was lying down on his stomach upon their mattress, the dark blue duvet contrasting perfectly with the creamy tone of his skin, wearing only a pair of dark lacy panties that enhanced the flawless roundness of his ass and his most charming shit-eating grin.

Tooru was looking at him like the cat that had eaten the canary, his legs swinging back and forth lazily, conscious of the effect the view of him was having on Hajime, who, despite having been set on passing out as soon as he touched the mattress, was now feeling the familiar pull of his stirring cock against his boxers.

And the little shit knew it, because his eyes briefly zeroed in over Hajime’s crotch and Tooru’s grin became even smugger if it was possible.

“It’s nice to have some time for us, from time to time, right, Iwa-chan?” Tooru asked innocently, tilting slightly his head forward to invite him closer.

“Yeah…” Hajime started, trying to clear his voice while he took the two steps that were keeping him away from his boyfriend.

“And you don’t even have work tomorrow…” Tooru said, lunging forward with his hands to caress Hajime thighs, feeling the muscles tensing at the passage of his long fingers.

“Uh… Yeah, exactly…” Hajime mumbled raspily at Tooru’s touch, without letting go unnoticed the little sound that escaped his boyfriend’s lips at hearing his voice.

He knew where all of this was headed, but he couldn’t stop Tooru in this moment, when he already wanted to fuck him so hard.

“So we can take our time for once…” Tooru declared with a velvety undertone in his words, leaning toward him to nuzzle at his thighs, “Not that I don’t enjoy our quick fucks in the shower, but I wanted to spoil you tonight…” he murmured with his lips against Hajime’s clothed cock, mouthing slowly and passionately at it, as if he wanted to devour him.

Hajime inhaled sharply, instantaneously putting his hands on Tooru’s soft hair and pulling slightly, when his boyfriend’s tongue marked a long wet path along his cock, outlining almost adoringly.

He even sucked a bit on the tip, getting off with a sonorous “pop!”. Now there was a damp patch on Hajime's pajamas’ pants.

Tooru looked up at him, expectantly, a smug smile stretching his lips, because he knew what effect looking up like this at Hajime does to his boyfriend.

There's a constricted groan trapped in Hajime's throat, threatening to transform in a whine if he’d left him escape, but oh fuck, looking at Tooru on display for him like this was torture.

Pure evil torture.

He tried pushing him down with his hands still in Tooru’s hair experimentally, maybe Tooru would be kind and suck him off, but his boyfriend didn’t budge, didn’t move.

He kept looking up with that unnerving smirk, expectant, wiggling his inviting ass from time to time.

“Tooru…” Hajime started, trying to regain some sort of composure, but Tooru just shook his head playfully, already knowing what would come next.

“Tooru, come on… Baby, you can’t leave me like this…” And Hajime hated himself a bit for this show of weakness, but really who cared.

“No, no, you know what I want”, his boyfriend declared rolling on his back, showing his perfectly toned abs to Hajime, and down, a little darker patch on the lacy panties he’s wearing, right where his cock was peaking from them.

Hajime whined a bit at the display, caressing reverently Tooru’s silky locks.

He gazed at his face, but the only thing he registered was the sultry look in Tooru’s eyes and the movement of those plump lips that promised wonders, “Dirty. Talk. The. Shit. Out. Of. Me.”

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, but… it felt fucking stupid. The idea of it was stupid. He didn’t want to embarrass himself even more than necessary and the whole thing felt embarrassing on a whole new level.   
But he also knew that if he didn’t at least give a good try at this, Tooru would be very disappointed. He had always given a try at whatever Hajime proposed, enthusiastically most of the times, even if it wasn’t really his thing. Just for the sake of giving his partner pleasure.

They spoiled the other regularly because they knew both deserved it. It was part of their relationship, part of their love. They treasured the other above anything else, and Hajime couldn’t keep Tooru from spoiling them both at the same time.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to channel some sort of courage, or resolution, and when he opened them there was a new light, a very hungry, in control light. Tooru knew that look and shivered a bit in anticipation at it.

Hajime shivered a bit too, caressing Tooru’s hair to distract himself from what he was about to do.

He licked slowly his lips, curling his hand around a fistful of hair and tugged, locking eyes with Tooru.

“Yeah, you’re right. I know what you want” Hajime murmured with deep, slow voice, the words leaving his lips one by one, as if traveling on Tooru’s body “You want to suck my cock”.

Hajime felt a rush of heat to his cheeks as the words left his mouth, but he saw how Tooru’s lids had dropped when he had said it, he had heard the slight whimper escaping his lips.

“I know how much you love sucking my cock, right Tooru?” he continued, letting one of his hand trail down Tooru’s jaw, drawing patterns over his cheek, but shy away from his opened lips, patting instead on the mattress lightly

Tooru didn’t answer, following instead the unsaid request and kneeling on the mattress.

“Look at you” Hajime whispered letting his eyes roam over Tooru’s body, “I haven’t even touched you yet, and you are already like this” he added, lowering his hand and leaving it just a few centimeters of space between it and his dick.

Hajime lowered enough to caress Tooru’s ear with his lips.

“And yet you like all of this, you enjoy letting me see you like this, with your cock so flushed that only begs for my hand, right Tooru?” he asked, leaving a wet trail over the sensitive skin of Tooru’s neck as he did the same on his clothed cock with one finger.

This felt ridiculous, but Hajime was amazed at the effect his voice was having on Tooru, the tip of his dick glistening just over the hem of the lacy panties.

He had his eyes half closed, cheeks flushed, and his panties - those fucking lacy panties - were probably ruined by all the precum he had left on them, and yet he shivered again when Hajime’s rough voice deepened on his name, a muffled groan escaping from his lips.

Hajime was starting to see the appeal of this.

“Tooru, Tooru…” he chanted lowly, taking his fingers away from his boyfriend and instead slowly dragging down his pajama pants and boxers in one go.

The tantalizing call made his boyfriend open his eyes, welcoming the view of Hajime’s erected dick in front of him. He could see the lust in Tooru’s eyes grew even more, at the sight of this delicious treat before him.

“What do you want, Tooru? Do you want to suck my dick, feel my cum down your throat, or do you wanna cum in my hand while I fuck your pretty ass?”

Hajime felt incredibly bold asking this, while lazily palming at his dick before Tooru’s eyes, as if he had all the time in this world.

He dragged his hand slowly up and down, just lingering a bit more on the tip, wet and inviting.

“Yes… Yes, Hajime… Oh my god…” was Tooru’s incoherent answer, more of a hypnotized groan than actual words.

“You suck my dick so good Tooru, I think I could come just at the thought of it,” Hajime continued, teasing the slit a bit as a traitorous moan left Tooru’s lips, his eyes never leaving Hajime’s hand.

“But you know what I love even more?” he asked, voice a bit rougher now, before distributing some of the oozing precum all over the tip.   
Tooru’s dick was now completely out of his panties. His hips were bucking slightly as if fucking the air, and even if Tooru didn’t seem to have touched himself yet, he was panting, whimpers escaping his lips from time to time.

He looked so utterly ravishing Hajime wished he could take a photo of him in this moment so he could jerk off to it whenever he felt like it.

“I love fucking your mouth, Tooru.” He said with a raspy groan, stilling his movement and directing his cock at Tooru’s lips.

“Let me fuck your mouth Tooru”.

“...Yes” was the breathy answer as his mouth lolled open, ready to welcome Hajime’s dick.

He was so close already, Hajime felt him groaning around his dick as he inched in slowly in the wet heat of Tooru’s mouth.

Despite him wanting to fuck his mouth, Tooru started sucking him as if his life depended on it, hollowing his cheeks to wrap his dick in warmth.

Hajime groaned, grasping blindly at Tooru’s hair, while the other anchored himself at his hips and tugged him forward, making him go deeper down his throat.

“ Ahn…! Yes, Tooru… You are so fucking good at this, my love…” Hajime mumbled, taking the hint and starting to buckle his hips in sync with Tooru’s mouth.

“You take my cock so well, babe…” He said, hitting his throat and feeling Tooru’s pleasured whimper make tell-tale shivers travel up his dick, “Ahn… Tooru, I’m so close already…”.

Tooru was now moaning around his dick, cheeks flushed and an expression that could only be described as wrecked.

He was fucking his fist with his dick while he continued sucking Hajime, his tongue swirling over the tip everytime a new wave of precum came out.

Hajime could only groan at the glorious view of his boyfriend, sucking his cock so earnestly and loving every minute of it.

He didn’t know what it was, but suddenly it was too much.

“Fuck, Tooru, fuck! I’m cumming…!”

Hajime found himself groaning loudly, hunched over Tooru while he came in his mouth, his cum quickly filling his boyfriend’s mouth as he moaned and whimpered when he swallowed it.

He didn’t even register the warm droplets dripping down his left leg as Tooru cum hit him.

And he hadn’t stopped to suck him yet, trashing and huffing around his dick despite his own orgasm, as if he could milk one more from Hajime.

Hajime was struggling to stay upright, but his cock was now tipping toward oversensitivity and he didn’t want Tooru choking himself over it, so he took his boyfriend’s head with his head, and gently but firmly took him off from himself.

Tooru still had his hand around his own dick, as if he was too gone to do anything other than just stay like he was.

Hajime wrapped him in a tight hug as soon as he could, throwing them back on the mattress and kissing him all over his face.

“ I love you so fucking much Tooru…” he whispered lovingly against his cheek, every word interspersed with a quick peck of his lips, while Tooru slowly came back to his senses and embraced him back.

“You were so fucking amazing, my love…” he added reverently, taking his cheeks in his hands and looking at him so reverently. Tooru was a flushed satisfied mess, grinning back at him knowingly, despite being a bit sluggish in his movement.

“Ah… I knew you’d be good at this too, Iwa-chan”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! :)  
> Let me know what you think about this!  
> Comments and kudos are always very much appreciated and if you want to talk/get to know me, you can find here @kayejwrotes on Tumblr!


End file.
